


Branded

by SubtextEquals



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/SubtextEquals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron finds Nasir's brand for the first time and the discovery raises uncomfortable questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Branded

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: a story about your headcanon for nasir’s brand? and agron’s thoughts on that

Agron and Nasir had taken to sleeping next to one another under the roof of the temple. Being close was a necessity from the beginning due to how crowded the rebels were. But neither of them had pretended that was the reason for Agron curling up around the much smaller Nasir though at the moment Agron sat with his back to the wall, not yet ready for sleep.

Still recovering, Nasir had passed out quickly before most of the other former slaves had. Agron should join him but since his return to the arena, only a few days ago, he dreamed of Duro and how they used to fight together. Instead of seeking sleep, he remained awake, his fingers drifting over Nasir’s head and stroking down the length of his hair. He brushed it back, letting his fingers slide over the back of Nasir’s neck when he stopped as he felt a patch of uneven skin forming a pattern. Frowning, he explored the scar with his fingers before pushing Nasir’s hair farther back so he could see it.

_CLF_

The brand. It looked warped. The meaning of one of Nasir’s first words to him was clear: more Roman than Syrian. He had been raised in this villa and as he grew, the skin that bore the brand stretched.

“You found it.” Nasir’s voice cut through Agron’s thoughts. Nasir turned, eyes lowered not out of embarrassment but from just waking. “I wondered when eager hands would reach mark.”

“How old were you?” Agron asked.

Nasir rolled onto his back. “I don’t recall.”

Agron saw in his eyes and expression that the words were not an evasion but honesty.

“An odd place to put brand.”

“My dominus did not want to see his pet marred so visibly.” Nasir's words were marked by clear distaste.

Displeasure would have been putting mildly how Agron felt. _Pet._ Was that what the Romans thought of Nasir when he was first taken? And after, when he was grown, when he’d finally become something of notice for different desires, what had they thought of him then?

Agron pushed aside that anger enough to speak what else came to mind. “With it so hidden, you could have made escape.”

Nasir smiled in response to that. “I would not have seen collar from neck before meeting you and Spartacus.”

Agron nudged Nasir’s shoulder so that he would move back on his side and Agron could spread out next to him. “I don’t see how you could serve so willingly,” he said.

“I knew nothing else.” Nasir reached behind him and took Agron’s arm to wrap it around him. He settled back against Agron. “It is not a life I desire to recall. I want only one of my own, with you by my side.”

Agron kissed the side of Nasir’s neck, then let his lips trail back to cover the mark that had represented Nasir’s slavery, together with the collar that had wrapped around him.

“You shall have it.” He promised.


End file.
